Kid Flash vs Ruby Rose
This is GBA's fourth One Minute Melee pitting Kid Flash from DC Comics against Ruby Rose from RWBY. Kid Flash vs Ruby Rose.PNG|GameboyAdv Kid Flash vs Ruby Rose-OMM.PNG|ZDogg S Description Gotta go fast, and these speedy teens know how to do it! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! Fight A young girl in a red hood is speeding through a forest. This is '''Ruby Rose', chasing a Grimm. Suddenly, a yellow blur flies past her, causing her to fall over. The blur zips back and it is revealed to be Kid Flash of the Teen Titans.'' Kid Flash: Whoa didn't see you there! Ruby looks and sees that the Grimm is gone Ruby: You let it get away! Kid Flash: What? Cues This Will be the Day Ruby: You're gonna pay for that! Nobody blink... FIGHT! 60 Ruby runs at Kid Flash, but he dodges a slash and punches Ruby several times. Ruby kicks him in the crotch. Kid Flash: Oww! What th- Before he can finish his sentence, he notices the gun barrel pointed at his face 50 He zooms away and is now standing in the middle of a clearing. Ruby cuts down a tree, which almost falls on Kid Flash, but he vibrates his fist and punches the tree in two. He speeds at Ruby and punches her several times in the face. 40 Ruby slashes several times but Kid Flash avoids everything. He zooms towards her again but Ruby dodges his attack and speeds into the forest Kid Flash: Huh. Guess I gotta step up my game. 30 Kid Flash rushes into the forest after her but is ambushed, Ruby slashing at him multiple times. She leaps back and fires her sniper rifle at him but he avoids each and every bullet with ease. 20 Kid Flash delivers a few quick blows and sends Ruby into a nearby tree. Ruby: Ugh, my head... Kid Flash then rushes past her as a blur and Ruby looks around for him 10 Ruby: Where did yo-'' ''She's cut off by Kid Flash delivering an uppercut, sending her up into the air 5'' ''While in the air, Kid Flash delivers several mid air combos. 4'' ''She falls down to the ground and wonders where Kid Flash is Kid Flash: You're- 3'' ''Ruby slashes at him but he moves out of the way Kid Flash: too- 2'' ''Kid Flash appears behind Ruby 1'' Kid Flash: Slow. ''Suddenly, time is slowed down so we can see Kid Flash deliver more combos, and finish it with a kick to the face KO! Ruby falls to the ground unconscious. When she wakes up, she is in a cabin Ruby: Where am I? Kid Flash: Just my cabin. Sorry I knocked you out, but to be fair, you were kinda trying to cut my head off. Ruby: Sorry I kinda lost my temper there. Kid Flash: No problem. A great man once said, I like a girl who can kick my ass. Ruby blushes and looks away. Kid Flash does the same and there is an awkward silence. Kid Flash: So...umm...Oh I know! Kid Flash pulls out a communication device with a "T" on it. Kid Flash: How'd you like to be a Teen Titan? Post Match This melees winner is... KID FLASH Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:GameboyAdv Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music